Conventionally, there has been disclosed an allocating system making it possible to appropriately allocate a commodity to be supplied into a tray (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In this allocating system, various kinds of allocating conditions are stored in an allocating server, and the allocating pattern for the tray is determined in conformity with prescription data. Patent Document 1: JP 2002-120913 A